street racing and other trouble
by teamtorettosupporter
Summary: Before the first movie. Dom is out of prison. The guys aren't into street racing yet. They're trying to get the money to start. Everyone of the team appeares, except brian. But it's Dom/Letty centred
1. Chapter 1

**Dom & Letty**

**How to live with the king of the streets**

This takes place before the events of "the fast and the furious".

Nothing of this is mine, just the idea. please don't sue.

It's written in Letty's POV for now.

okay...here we go

**Chapter 1**

**Dom was back home. You would think things would be weird when your boyfriend gets home after 2 years in prison. After 2years in which you wasn't allowed to see him. He said it would've made the situation worse...Well, it was already hell the way it was, but there are times, a Dominic Toretto doesn't change his opinion for anyone. Not even for me.**

**Whatever...**

**He's back now, and things were going to get normal again. Mia wasn't as bitchy as the days before he got home. And Jesse's ADD wasn't bothering him as much as the first time he saw Dom. Poor boy was pretty frightened. I can't blame him. Dom always was an impressive man. Now with all these muscles he's really intimidating. Things between us weren't at least a bit odd. I had slept alone in his bed every night for the last 2years. He knew I haven't even looked at another man. That I loved him the way he loved me, if not more. There was nothing to say, so after we broke apart from our kiss, we just stood in the living room and looked in each others eyes. 'Till I couldn't help it and jumped in his arms a second time.**

**Business at the shop was low, but the garage was running good. We had enough money to have a decent life. But not enough to get our asses known at the street races. Leon brought it up a few months before Dom got home. We were all excited about joining this new scene. We loved cars, and we loved the adrenaline. We we're all driving nice rides, but not nice enough to risk it. So we needed to get money. Mia knew nothing about this, she was so excited about my 19th birthday party and the return of her brother, that she didn't noticed our little brain storming sessions. However, we had no clue, how we could make fast money. **

**I don't remember the party. **

**But I remember everything about the day Dom got home, I remember clearly how he smiled at me as I ran to him, I remember his tear glittering eyes, and I remember the excitement in his expression when I told him about street racing and that we were looking for a way to get the money we needed for our cars. He just said we would find a way. But I could always look right through him and his eyes said much more than that. He already had something on his mind. **

**This was the day I started to feel whole again. My man was back at my side. Everything was going to be just fine now. **

**If only I'd have known how wrong I was...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Again, I own nothing. Don't sue.

So, now this really starts, sorry if the first chapter sucks, I needed to start somewhere, so...

I hope this one is good enough to get a review or two... (I'm not begging, just saying, ya know...)

Hey, if someone's interessted in Betaing this, just scream, I'll be all yours ^^

„**Dom? Letty? Get up! Please! Hello? Come on Letty, you promised you would go shopping with me!", Mia is standing outside Dom and Letty's bedroom door, knocking and whining. The door is locked and there're no signs that the two of them are starting to get up.**

„**Ugh! Fine! But don't you dare think I'd give up that easily! I'll be right back!", after not getting any attention, she decides to have breakfast first. She stormes down the stairs and storms in the kitchen. **

**The guys are already there, eating cereals. Leon looks up and is brave enough to ask Mia whats wrong, while Jesse seems to hide himself in his cereal bowl. „What's wrong? You know exactly what's wrong! The two jerks up there aren't getting up! Again!" Mia is fuming now. Leon bursts out loughing. „That's it? They have been apart for two years, Mia. They need to catch up." **

„**They've been _catching up_ the last 3 weeks! I think it's enough! Sometimes I have to sleep too, you know? And it's not easy with them in the next room!" **

„**You could've come down here, Mia. I told you it wouldn't be a problem..." „Don't start _that_ again Vince!" Vince throws his hand's in the air in defeat and gets up. „Okay then. I'm heading to the garage, have a nice day Mia. Hurry up guys." And with that he's out the door and in his car. „Uh...See you later Mia.", Jesse flashes her a small smile before getting out. „Leave already!", she pouts, what makes Leon chuckle again. „Chill sweety, alright? See ya at lunch." **

**Mia sits down with her cereal bowl and sighs. „Fantastic start in the day!"**

„**Morning beauty.", Dom smiles at the sight of his girlfriend waking up. „Hey" Letty snuggles herself up to Dom. He holds her tight and kisses her forehead. „What time is it?", aks Letty yawning. „Doesn't matter. You have the day of, remember?" _And even if not, her boss is lying right next to her. _He chuckles at this thought. „What's so funny?" „Nothing baby. Mia is already waiting for you." Letty makes a face. „How would you know that?"**

„**Because she was pounding at the door and screaming for us to get up.", he's still grining at Letty.**

„**What? Why did you let me sleep?", Letty sighs in frustration. _Fucking wonderfull! Now Mia is pissed, and we aren't even at the mall yet!_ **

„**Don't be angry with me, baby. You looked so peaceful.", Dom gives her a quick peck on the lips before he gets up. „I'm not. I'm angry at myself for taking the day of.", Letty scowles.**

„**You would be late for work." Dom reminds her. Letty walks up to him in just her underwear.**

„**Would you punish me?",she aks seductiv. But walks away from him grining and goes to get showered. „You're so evil!" Dom shouts through the bathroomdoor. „Yeah? Than why haven't I locked the door baby?" Seconds later he's behind her kissing every inch of her.**

„**I love you Letty.",he murmures against her neck. „I love you too."**

**Downstairs in the kitchen Mia got annoyed as hell. „ I hear you screaming Letty! Stop it! This is disgusting!" she shouts up at the ceiling.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Hey guys, thanks for the rewievs, I'm trying to make you all happy, really ^^

'Italics are Letty's thoughts'

**Chapter 3**

Dom walks slowly down the stairs, prepared that Mia could yell at him every second.

„Is your girlfriend ready yet?", Mia asks from her spot on the couch. She hasn't even botherd to turn around. Letty's footsteps are much less heavy than Dom's even when she's wearing this gross boots the guys bought her for her birthday.

Dom turnes around and tries to act frightened. „Jesus, Mia! You wanna make me get a heart attack?"

„Is your girlfriend ready?" Mia asks again but turns around this time and glares at Dom.

Dom sighs. „She'll be down her in a minute. I'm going to work. Have fun Sis.", he says while he's heading towards the door. Mia is about to shout something after him as Letty stumbles down the stairs , one of her boots already on, the other in her hand. „Hey chica. Ready to spend all our money?", she smiles. Trying to clam Mia down. Letty is ready to do anything necessarry to make it a good day for Mia. Even if that means getting her hair and nails done and spend hours at the mall. Mia smiles too. „Yeah, let's go." , she says, tired of arguing and eager to go shopping.

The ride to the mall started silent. Mia was still pissed, Letty was very aware of that. _You have to apologize. _She thought. _Mia likes apologies, everything will be fine after that_.

„Listen Mia, I'm sorry about … not setting the alarm. I should've known I would over sleep.",she started, but Mia interrupts her. „It's okay Letty. We both know this is not about forgetting to set the alarm. And I'm happy for you. I truly am. It's just, you know...Since Dom is back you don't really have time for girly things. I mean, not girly girly things. I know, you don't do that. But us two, spending time together. I miss this.", her voice is barely about a whisper. „Oh Mia.", Letty smiles softly and locks her fingers with Mia's. „I know, it's pathetic! I'm jealous because my best friend is spending her time with her boyfriend rather than with me.", Mia starts laughing and squezes Lettys hand before letting it go. „You need both hands to drive! I don't wanna get in a car accident because of this!" Letty giggles._ Now she is herself again. _ „You know I love you Mia. If you want to spent time with me just say something. I'd dump your brother anytime for you.", she flashes Mia a devilish smile. „I love you too Letty. You're family.", Mia smiles. The both girls fall silent again. But this time it's a comfortable silence.

„Here we are.", Letty can't wipe the smile off of her face as she parks her car in the parkinglot.

„Where do you wanna go first?", she aks, while the two girls are on their way towards the entrance.

„I need to get my hair cut. We could do that first? Your highlights are grown out, let's get you new ones." „Yeah, alright."

Half an hour later they sit next to each other in the hairdresser's shop waiting to get the hue washed out. „Letty?", Mia asks suddenly. „Yeah?" „What are you guys always talking about that I'm not supposed to hear?" „I don't know what you're talking about." , Letty mumbles. Trying to chose her words careful. „You are always talking about something when you're at home. And when I say hi everyone fall silent. Don't deny it! Jesse always has this guilty look on his face when he says hey! What are you guys up to? My birthday is in five months. So don't say you're planning a party." Letty looks at her doubtful. „I'm not sure if I should even talk to you about this Mia. But it's definitly nothing we should talk about at the hairdresser's shop. I'll tell you everything when we're at home. I promise." _Shit!_

„You're alive man!", Leon laughs as Dom enters the garage. „Why shouldn't I be?" , Dom asks confused. „Mia was pretty furious about you stealing her best friend.", Leon explains.

Dom just chuckles knowingly. „Hey Dom. Tran is heading over here in an hour.", Vince calls.

„Okay. Maybe we have the solution for our problems then.", Dom answeres.

„I'm still not sure about getting involved withthis piece of shit.", Leon mumbles uncertain.

„I know man. But it's a good chance that everything will work out fine. And it's fast and easy money. Exactly what we need. We'll be careful.", Dom claps him on the back reassuringly.

„Yeah. Okay." with this, Leon heads over to the car he's working on.

„Uh..Dom? Can I talk to you for a minute?", Jesse asks, nervous as always. „What's wrong Jesse?", asks Dom while he follows Jesse to his computer.

„I..uh, have our car designs ready. It's just, I'm not sure about Letty's car. I mean... Mia isn't supposed to know about this, and I'm sure you wouldn't allow her to race..I mean...She..she wouldn't even want to....Uh..It's just...I mean..Letty knows, and...Letty want's to race...and Iwasn't sure...am I allowed to design her car? I...uh..Is this okay for you? Letting her race? Because...I think that's something between the two of you...I...I don't want to be the one Letty is screaming at..you know..", he shifts his weight uncomfortable with the situation.

Dom bursts out laughing. He laughs so hard that tears are welling up in his eyes and he has to hold his sides. „Jesse! I don't want to be the one she's screaming at either!And...*laughs* I don't think I could stop her if I would want to. Of course you are allowed to design her car." Jesse exhales audible. „Okay. Thats good." „Okay.", Dom chuckles again. „I'm in the office doing some paperwork.", Dom calls out, before closing the office door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. Don't sue please!

Thanks to all reviewers, especially to PrincessCheese, tell me if it's better now. I tried.

If it's still not perfect, here my new plan: this is 2years before TFATF. People change in 2 years! ;-)

And again: I would LOVE to get some reviews!!! come on guys!

**Chapter 4**

„Toretto!", Johnny Tran calls out standing in front of the garage with his cousin Lance and some other Asians. Dom and the guys are coming out slowly. „Tran.", greets Dom, nodding his head.

„So. Let's talk about buisness.", Johnny starts. „I need some skilled drivers. It's a risky job, but it's good paid. What do you say?" „I'd say, go on. What exactly is this job you're talking about?", Dom answeres calmly. Johnny chuckles. „You're suspisious. That's smart. Why agree on something you don't know shit about? Well, it's basically just shifting car parts." „Legally?", Leon asks disbelievingly. „Well...if you'll name it that.", Johnny smiles cockyly.

„I think we'll need to discuss this first. I'll phone you tonight, okay?" , Dom states with an unreadable expression.

Just in this moment Lettys Nissan pulls up. Letty and Mia gets out with confused faces.

„Well, well, well. What do we have here.", Johnny murmurs. Vince puts a hand on Dom's shoulder. His way of saying"Calm down."

The girls walks over to them. „Hey.", Letty greets coolly. Mia preferes flashing them a quick smile, before heading towards the office. „Hey babe.", Dom grabs her around the waist and kisses her possessive. „Missed me much, huh?", Letty raises an eyebrow at Dom's strange behaviour. Some of Johnny's fellows starts snickering. „This are the Trans. They have some buisness we consider.", Dom explains Letty. „This is Letty.", he introduces reluctantly. „How ya living?", Letty questiones in Johnnys direction. „Good, now that I met you. But I'll be even better when your boyfriend accepts our deal", he answeres overbearing. Lance startet chuckling. „ Alright guys. Let's go." , Johnny calls out. Then he turns back around and keeps looking at Letty while saying: „I look forward doing buisness with you." Dom just nodds at him and the Asians are on their crotch rockets and down the street. Letty waits till they're out of sight before asking what kind of buisness he want's them to do.

„Transferring carparts. Stolen ones.", Answeres Dom while rubbing his forehead. „I'm not sure about this plan. But I'm very sure I don't like the way he looks at you." „Aww come on man. He won't meet Letty again. I think it could work out just fine.", Leon begins, but is cut of by Vince. „That guy smells like trouble. He's a cocky bastard. We should stay away from him." „But we need the money.", points Dom out. „Yeah, but doing buisness with Tran won't do us good. We should find another way of getting the money.", Vince has a bad feeling about this and isn't going to back down. „We could do this one job for Tran and make it on our own afterwards.", Letty suggests.

„No offence girl, but you're really good at pissing people off. And I have the feeling your ideas would get us all shoot in the end. These Trans are dangerous succers.", Leon shifts uncomfortable at the thought of messing with Johnny. „Let's close up and talk about this when we're at home.", Dom decides.

„Dom?", Letty asks, remembering the events at the mall. „What mami?" „Mia knows something is up. I told her I would tell her at home..." „Shit! ...Well, we will all talk about this. But Mia will have nothing to do with this. I don't want the two of you in danger.", Dom grumbles the last part.

„What was that? The two of you? Does that mean you already decided I'm not allowed to help?", Letty screames. „It's to dangerous Let. I couldn't forgive me when something happens to you.", Dom barkes determining. „Whatever Dom!"Letty stomps to her car and heads of.

„Crazy moodswings, huh?", Leon raises an eyebrow. „That's our girl. One hell of a temper.", Vince laughs and heads of to clean up his workplace.

Mia comes out of the office and stops dead in her tracks as she realizes Letty's car is gone. „She left without me?", she questions disbelievingly. „You can ride with me.", Dom says through clenched teeth.

By the time she arrives at the fort, Letty is still fuming. _How could he think she would let him decide over her like that? Dom could be such a dominating asshole. She was 21 for heavens sake!_

As she opens the door she feels this nauseous felling rise again. _Oh fuck it! Not again!_ She thinks while running up the stairs and into the bathroom. After vomitting several times she cleans herself up and tries to sort her thoughts. _It's just the stress, chica. You're not ill. It's just the stress._

She decides to take a rest and hope nobody would get suspicious about it. She shudders at the thought of a freaked out Mia running around and behave like Letty's life would depend on how fast she could bring her a glass of water. „I wont let that happen a second time."_, _she says to herself while changing to get in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything! Don't sue.

I'm sorry about the dialogues. It's written this way in German, so I haven't noticed. Sorry!

(And again: Thanks PrincessCheese!)

Please guys! I would DIE to get some reviews!

**Chapter 5**

"Letty?" Dom calls while closing the door behind him. Mia decided to take a ride with Jesse and suggested that he should go look after Letty and get into her "good graces" again. _Women._

He looks around the ground floor, no sign of her. But her car is in the driveway and she isn't in the backyard. He had checked that. Slowly heading up the stairs he begins to wonder why she just left. Normally Letty would fight him back much more.

"Letty?", he calls again as he stays in front of their bedroom door. This time his voice is much gentler.

He furrows his brow. After thinking twice about it, he tries to open the door. Almost expecting to find it locked. Surprised that it isn't, he peers into the room.

Letty is lying in bed. Dom opens the door a bit more, going into the room and silently sitting beside her sleeping form. She stirs and opens her eyes. "Hey.", Dom whispers. "You okay?"

"Fine.", Letty answers shortly and turns around to lay down on her other side.

"Letty.", Dom sighs. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

Letty sits up, shooting Dom her tough bitch scowl.

"What's wrong? Seriously? What's wrong? What's wrong Dom is, that you treat me like you own me. Mark your territory as soon as anyone shows interest in me and then you just shove me away!", she screams.

"You know it's not like that. I'm trying to protect you.", Dom rises his voice.

"I don't need to be protected!", Letty roars.

"Great! Guess I can bring the ring back then. I won't want to hurt your independence.", Dom bellows and stomps out of the bedroom.

"So...what are we eating for lunch?", Vince asks while standing on the porch and waiting for the rest of the team. Mia and Jesse are just climbing out of the Jetta. They look at each other knowingly and start laughing uncontrollably. "What?", Vince defends himself. "We all have to eat. It's not a crime to ask what's for lunch." With this said he turns around and enters the house. Mia and Jesse following him while Leon's car pulls up.

Dom sits on the couch switching through channels without paying attention. As the door swings open he turns around halfheartedly. "Hey brother.", Vince walks up and sits down in the armchair. "Where is Letty?" Dom makes a face. "Upstairs.", he replies.

"Uuh-huh.", Vince leans forward, waiting for Dom to give him further information.

"She's pissed at me.", Dom sighs. He rubs his bald head. Vince nods, knowing Dom won't tell him more about it.

Mia is already busy in the kitchen. Jesse lays on the floor playing the PlayStation while Leon is in the basement, getting a shower.

Suddenly Vince stands up and heads towards the kitchen. "Hey Mia, need some help?", he asks nicely.

"Uhh...sure.", she replies, stunned.

"Great. I'll look after the spaghetti. Why don't you go upstairs and make sure Letty's okay?", he whispers near her ear, making sure Dom won't hear him.

Mia looks up at him and smiles. "Yeah sure.", she whispers back. "You're the best V."

"Aww...I know.", Vince smirks before focusing on the food.

"Can I come in?", Mia asks while knocking on the door. "Yeah.", she barely hears Letty saying.

Stepping inside and closing the door carefully behind her, Mia takes a closer look at her best friend.

"Why are you lying in bed?", she asks frowning.

"Don't want to have a face to face conversation with Dom yet. I screamed at him...", Letty answers evasively.

"You don't want....WHAT? Jesus Christ, Letty don't try this bullshit with me.", Mia points her finger at Letty to underline her words.

Letty lets out a heavy sigh, which makes Mia go all soft and caring again. "Come on.", she says, sitting down on the bed, "Tell me."

"I don't know Mia.", Letty looks down.

"You don't know? I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything.", Mia pouts.

"No. I don't know what's wrong with me.", Letty explains helplessly.

"What do you mean?" Letty sighs again. _Mia is a good friend, but sometimes I wish she would just leave_ _me alone._ "I'm just a bit flabby. It's not a big deal.", she says while getting up.

"Okay. You don't have to get up Let.", Mia starts but Letty cuts her off. "I'm starving! I have to get up."

Mia giggles at this. "Flabby and always starving, if I wouldn't know better I would say you're...", Mia stops abruptly eying Letty. "You're not pregnant, are you?", she asks, her voice serious.

"God, Mia. Course I'm not! Dom would kill me.", Letty laughs.

Mia isn't convinced. "I heard you throw up yesterday morning.", she points out.

"Well, I drank too much.", Letty responds bluntly.

"Sure. Then why haven't I seen you drinking anything alcoholic in days?", Mia aks her voice getting louder whith each word.

"Cause you were busy looking at someone else.", Letty answers harshly.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Mia's tone is all bitchy now.

Letty rolls her eyes and goes to the drawer, pulling out a sweatshirt.

"Nothing Mia, nothing.", she exclaims, leaving Mia alone in the room.

Letty trudges down the stairs and strolls directly into the kitchen.

Vince turns around to look at her.

"Sorry. I thought you'd want to talk to Mia.", he explains remorsefully.

"But there's nothing to talk about. I'm just not feeling well lately.", Letty snaps.

"Then tell Dom. You can take a few days off.", Vince suggests.

"But I don't want to tell Dom.", she pouts morose.

"Then I'll bring you to a doctor tomorrow.", Vince threatens smiling at Letty's scowle.

"Go ahead and try.", she snares at him.

"Oh, I have an even better plan. I'm telling Dom now.", he says more to himself than to Letty and leaves the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

so...finally! (just kidding chica ;P )

Thank you all for reading and the few guys who care for reviewing.

I'm thankful for criticism and input (and the flattery^^) so please keep reviewing.

A huge THANK YOU to Princess Cheese for betaing and being a friend :-*

**Chapter 6**

"Dom?", Vince marches to the couch. Dom just looks at him inquiringly.

"Letty is ill, man. You have to give her a few days off." Vince demands.

Dom arches an eyebrow. _What the hell?! _"Why can't she tell me herself?"

"I don't know. She's too busy being Letty." Vince laughs, but shuts up immediately as Letty hits him hard on the back of his head.

"You better shut the fuck up!" she growls.

Vince strolls out of the room muttering "Crazy Lady". Letty was hitting him far to often for his liking in the last few months.

Dom is still sitting on the couch, unsure of what to say.

_I can't ask her what's wrong. She'd just snap at me again. I have to wait till she comes to me._

Letty walks slowly up to him, her gaze down.

_What is the matter with me? I trust him! Hell, I love him... Just tell him Letty. He won't freak out. _

She thinks as she climbs in his lap and cuddles herself close to him.

Dom puts his arms around her immediately and kisses her temple.

"Baby?", she slurs into his shirt. _Wait, what do I even want to tell him? Why am I feeling guilty?_

"Yeah?", Dom murmurs quietly.

"I'm sorry about rowing with you. I just don't feel well lately."she contemplates nuzzling his neck.

"Want me to take you to a doctor?" he asks concerned.

"Nah. It's not that bad." Letty reassures him turning to face him and giving him a quick peck on the lips._ Go to the Doctor...yeah sure. As if I would ever go..._

"Okay. But you'll stay at home at least for tomorrow and tell me if it gets worse. Please."

"Fine." she smiles. _See, it was easy. You don't have to be the though girl 24/7. He loves you._

They're sitting there in silence for a few minutes each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Letty?"Dom starts clearing his throat; Letty just looks up at him questioningly.

"What I said before...about, you know...Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, you know how hurt I get when we argue."

"Dom.", Letty tries to stop his mumbled speech but without success.

"You know I would never..."

"Dom!" she screeches annoyed and confused.

"Yes?" Dom looks up nervously, Letty is on the verge of laughing.

"I have no clue what you're rambling on about." She chokes out.

Dom stares at her stunned. "What I said about the ring, babe." he explains.

Now it's Letty's turn to have an taken aback look on her face.

After several moments without anything said Dom's expression turn's from bewildered to hurt.

"Let's go join the others. Lunch should be ready by now." His voice sounds contorted even to himself.

_It means not that she doesn't love me. It means NOT that she doesn't love me. She just doesn't want to marry me. It's not a big deal. I can handle that._

"Dom..I...", Letty starts hesitantly.

_Oh no, now she'll tell me she doesn't love me. _Dom turns back around cautiously.

Just in that moment Jesse pops his head through the door.

"Lunch is ready you two. Come on."

"Okay." Letty replies. Dom keeps looking at her, but she strolls around him without lifting her gaze and enters the kitchen.

_Dammit. _

"So...What about the deal with Tran?" Vince asks Dom while everyone is eating.

"I think we should do it.", Leon interrupts. "We would've enough money after this for getting all our cars ready. We would get big in the racing scene. Make ourselves known. Win, win, win – even more money." he drifts of in his daydreams and falls silent.

Mia scrunches her nose.

"I don't like them. And I don't like the way you say -deal-. What is this deal?"

"It's nothing Mi.", Vince assures her, earning himself another punch from Letty.

"Cut the shit Vince. Mia has to know about this. Even if -we girls-"Letty throws Dom a nasty scowl

"aren't allowed to help."

"Letty is right. Everyone has to know what's going on. We are a family. No secrets." Jesse points out.

"Fine." Dom growls. "Johnny Tran wants us to shift stolen car parts for him."

"Oh." Mia's voice is low. "And you think it's a good idea huh? You're just becoming a bunch of thugs, why bother tell Mia. Isn't as if this could destroy her family. You're such a jackass Dom."

With this she stands up and goes to her room.

"We are doing this aren't we?" Jesse asks nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah we are doing this." states Dom before getting up and dumping the dishes in the sink.

Letty and Dom are the last ones in the living room, anyone else is already 're watching TV in silence.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" Letty yawns and gets up from the couch.

Dom just grunts and makes no move to get up.

"Baby?" Letty touches him lightly on the arm.

"I think I'll better sleep on the couch tonight. You're ill. You have to rest and I don't want to set the alarm and wake you up tomorrow morning." he says with an icy tone.

"You're angry with me?" Letty asks disbelievingly.

Dom doesn't respond.

"Is this about the -ring thing-?" Letty asks, quoting him the second time this evening.

"No." Dom answers morosely.

"Baby." Letty's voice is softer this time. She sits down on the couch table in front of him.

"I love you. You know that." She states.

"Yeah I know." Dom pouts. "But I want everyone to know."

"Why?" Letty laughs a little.

Dom lets out a heavy sigh. "I don't know. I just want it. I want to make sure you're gonna stick by me."

"Maybe I am." she leans in and kisses him.

"So maybe you say yes?" Dom asks as he pulls away from her "Just maybe?"

"Dom" Letty leans further away from him. "I don't need a ring on my finger to know that I'm with you."

"Alright. I got it." he snarls as he stands up and leaves the house.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, thanks to PrincessCheese for betaing!

Thanks to all those who read too, please leave a review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7**

"Where the hell have you been?", Vince bellows as he walks out of the garage to greet Dom who was away the whole night.

"Out." he answers curtly.

"We were worried Dom." Mia screeches from the office. Leon just has this **bro you look like shit** look on his face

"Letty here?" Dom asks, totally ignoring the angry stares from the team.

"No. She is at home. She's ill, if you've forgotten." Vince points out.

Dom nods and walks trough the garage to the old Honda Civic he is currently working on.

"Do I even want to know, who gave you those love bites on your neck? Cause it's obvious it wasn't your girlfriend." Leon shouts defiantly.

Jesse flinches nervous.

"It's none of your business!" Dom bellows angry.

"If you're ruining our family it is our business." Jesse throws in, earning astound looks from the boys.

"He is right!" Vince rants. "What's wrong with you? You cheating on her now?"

"I can't believe it! She always deserved much better than you!" Mia stands next to Vince now.

"Just shut the hell up!" Dom snarls. "I'm not cheating on her. We're not together anymore! She's the same opinion as you Mia, so she decided she wouldn't want to marry me. I'm not the bad-ass here!"

"What?" Leon asks aghast.

"She broke up with me." Dom repeats.

"You argued and then you just ran off and slept with some skank?" Jesse asks disbelievingly.

"What would you've done huh? I needed to work of my anger." Dom snaps.

"She really broke up with you?" Mia asks sceptically.

"She told me she wouldn't want to marry me." Dom answers.

"You asked her to marry you?" Leon asks, now completely overcharged with the situation.

Dom just makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure Letty thinks the same way about the break up? Mia asks pitiful.

"Yeah, We know how Let is, she would've left by now." Vince contemplates just to freeze after realizing what he just said.

Everyone looks at him aghast.

"Oh shit!" Mia yells and runs towards her car. "I'll check on her and let you know. If she already left I'm going to kick your ass Dominic!"

_Seems like I'll have to over-think my doctor-issues..._Letty thinks, while holding her head over the toilet – again. This is the 5th morning in a row she's puking her guts out. _It's becoming an odd_ _habit. Odd and really disgusting.._.

She hears the front door open and slam shut just seconds before she hears Mia's voice.

"Letty? Let? You still here?" she yells while running up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm here. No need to run girl. Doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Letty croaks.

_Perfect timing, she can go get a pregnancy test..._she things sarcastically as Mia stumbles into the bathroom.

"You're still here." she states the obvious. "Thank god."she smiles before taking in the scenery in front of her. The relief washes from her face in a second.

"Jesus Christ! Letty come on. We're going to see a doctor NOW!" Mia shouts troubled.

Letty shakes her head slowly.

"Nah girl. I think it would be enough if you'd go buy a pregnancy test for me." she says calmly.

Mia just stands in front of her.

_Oh my god, I can nearly hear the wheels in her head working... Sometimes she's just as slow as her brother..._

"You...You're pregnant?" Mia whispers and lets herself sink down next to Letty.

"We can't say for sure until I make a pregnancy test, but I'm puking for 5 days now and I haven't had my-" Letty starts but is cut off by Mia who screeches "But why have you broken up with Dom if you're pregnant?"

"What? Who says I've broken up with him?" Letty asks confused.

"Dominic came to the garage this morning, looking like shit and covered in love bites and told us you two had broken up!" Mia rants with tears in her eyes.

Letty looks at her aghast.

"You really asked her to marry you?", Jesse asks excitedly.

"Jesse, she said no! Stop it, will you?" Dom snares.

"Come on Jesse. Don't hurt his pride any further." Leon remarks defiantly, still pissed at Dom.

"What is your problem?" Dom bellows stepping away from the Civic and heading over to Leon.

"You are my problem! You are the problem of the whole team by pulling shit like this! So, she doesn't want to marry you. Big deal! She's 21 Dom!" Leon shouts furiously.

"You're right." Dom admits his voice just about a whisper.

Leon is silent, he hadn't expected him to give in so easily.

"It doesn't mean she doesn't love me enough. She's just...she's just too young." _Oh shit! She's going to kill me for fucking some skank..._

"You mean...You mean you're sorry?"Jesse asks hopefully. _Please be sorry!_

"Of course I'm sorry! But Letty isn't going to forgive me this shit! She'll hate me..."

"Well...I..uhm...I don't want to sound disrespectful towards Letty...I mean this would be good for her. I don't want her to get hurt...." Jesse stammers

"Spit it out mad scientist." Vince encourages him.

"She-doesn't-have-to-know-about-this." Jesse utters.

"What the hell! I'm not going to lie to her! She has the right to know!" Leon snaps.

"We can't betray her like that! It's enough that Dom betrayed her, I'm not going to join his club." Vince says calm but dead serious. Dom's phone rings.

"We've enough time to discuss what to do later. We're pulling our first job in an hour." Dom sighs.

_That's fucking fantastic! Just the right mood for more shit coming..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'll call Vince and tell him you're home." Mia whispers while stroking Letty's hair.

Against her usual behavior, Letty has broken down after Mia told her about Dom's special appearance.

Letty just nods, her sobs are slowly dying down.

_The last time she cried was after her dad died. _Mia thinks while she heads for the phone.

_That was ten years ago...Maybe it's because of the hormones. Normally Letty would've gone to the garage and kicked Dom's ass..._

Vince is on the phone immediately.

"Hey V. She's at home. Unfortunately she had no idea about the break up. She's crying Vince." Mia reports him helplessly.

"What? I'm going to kill the bastard!" Vince roars before he hangs up.

_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the crying-part..._

"What the hell are you playing, huh?" Vince screams while he walks up to Dom. Without waiting for a response he beats him several times, despite the fact that Dom is lying on the floor after the second punch.

"What are you doing Vince?" Jesse yells totally hysteric.

Leon is there in an instant, trying to pull Vince off of Dom.

"Come on ol' coyote. We can't pull Tran's job with three people. Let him stay alive until we've the money, okay?" he suggests.

"He lied! Letty didn't knew about the break up! He cheated on her!" Vince snaps.

Leon lets go of him involuntary.

Before Dom can say anything to his defense Vince goes on.

"I hope the slut was worth it! Ruining your relationship with the only women who could keep up with your bullshit for longer than a week! Letty is crying! She is fucking crying you asshole!"

Dom seems to be devasted, but doesn't say anything.

"Come on man, let's roll." Leon says in the silence and strolls to his car. Jesse and Vince on his heels.

"You wanna go downstairs? Try to eat something?" Mia asks cautiously.

Letty shakes her head. "I'm not hungry." Mia nods.

"Okay... Do you want to stay here? I could help you stand up and get you in bed?" She offers.

"I can't sleep here. It's not my place anymore. It's yours and Dom's. But you could help me pack my stuff." Letty points out with a raspy voice.

"Letty this is your place too. We pack your stuff, okay. I understand you don't want to sleep in the same bed as my brother right now. But you're not leaving! You can stay with me. My bed is big enough for us. Back when we were young we always slept together in it." Mia decides.

"I can't stay Mi. I really don't want to see him right now." Letty says. She sounds tired.

"Don't do that to me Letty. I know Dom was stupid and I hate him just as much as you do right now, but you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you." Mia cries.

"Please stay! Dom probably won't make it home alive anyway. Vince was furious. We are a team Letty! We need you. And what about my nephew or niece?"

"Mia, I… Fine… I'll stay in your room for a few days. I'll figure something out then." Letty finally agrees.

The girls get up and stroll to Dom's and Letty's...scratch that, to Dom's room. They just started to pack Letty's stuff in her duffel bags when her cell rings. Letty frowns.

"It's Leon." she lets Mia know while taking the call.

"What's the matter?" "Letty? Are you feeling better? We need help. We've got a little situation over here. This job isn't as easy as Tran made us believe. The car parts aren't just stolen, they're fucking moving on a fucking truck!" Leon screams in the cell phone.

"What? Where the hell are you?" Letty replies, already running down the stairs.

"Pasadena freeway. Abreast the Golden State freeway." Leon shouts.

"I'll be there in 15. I'm driving way better than you're." Letty mocks despite the serious situation.

"Mia? I'm going to rescue the boys. You coming, or keep packing?" she shouts towards the stairs.

"I'll stay here in case the hospital or the police calls." Mia shouts back, the anger in her voice is obvious.


End file.
